


Story of the Fallen

by speedrhino



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cameos, F/M, Fallen Huntsmen, Revenge, occasional smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedrhino/pseuds/speedrhino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While team RWBY may be the shining stars of their time, there are still the stories of the huntsmen that came before. Ryan Verra is an Atlysian huntsmen that was betrayed by his team and framed for slaughtering several thousand innocent people. Ryan who is saved by Ozpin is now on a mission to bring his old friends to justice no matter the cost. However when his thirst for his team's blood becomes too much to handle, how will the fallen huntsmen handle himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story of the Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> The Return is still my major series, however I am writing this as a request from a friend when we had too much time on our hands and came up with this plot. This is set 5 years before Ruby is even born, which means that most of the people involved are either still students in Beacon or aren't as old as they are in the show. For this I assume that Ozpin is still old enough to be at least a teacher or very important person from Beacon, so he will at least hold a position of power, probably the position that Goodwitch holds. Also I understand Guilty Thorn is the name of a weapon is SAO. This was not my intention and anything relating to other fandoms is non intentional. Essentially Guilty Thorn and Black Thorn are both swords where the blade can keep shifting between both ends. It has two other forms as well, that of a small caliber rifle mostly meant to stun enemies, and that of a razor sharp, serrated metal whip that can cause intense pain. Also if you have any suggestions or see any errors, let me know in the comments below, or send me a kik @speedrhino. If you have any requests for a story you would like, or a oneshot send me it as well, either in comments or over kik.

Ryan was dragged through the hallways of the tower he once called his home by Ironwood’s guards. He had handcuffs around his wrists and shackles on his ankles. He had been convicted for destroying an entire village including all the residents of that village, but he knew for a fact that it wasn’t true.

When he was there he saw the man that did it. He saw the team that did it. It was his entire team. The members of team WRTH had betrayed him. While in the village that they were sent to protect, Ryan had been knocked out by his own teammates. When he woke up the entire village and everyone that lived in it had been destroyed by his team. When Ironwood’s men arrived, he was immediately arrested for the actions of his team. 

Ryan didn’t understand why his own team would betray him and the people that they swore to protect, but he was going to find a way to pay them back for everything they had done. All he had to do now was find a way to make it out of here without being executed. The door to Ironwood’s office opened and there stood Ironwood and Ozpin along with a video call that the other three council members were streaming from.

Ryan never got to know their names, and he never had any interest in learning them since they were too afraid to show their faces. They were always darkened to the point where they were just silhouettes. The two guards that had been escorting him pushed Ryan into a circle on the floor and forced him to his knees. They left him and pressed a button nearby causing a circle of light to rise from the floor and surround Ryan.

“Ryan Verra, you are on trial for the destruction of Shade. Ryan had to hold back from laughing at the name of the village. Its name fit quite well because it was hidden in a very well shaded area, but it also had very minimal sunlight because of how well hidden it was. Shade had been founded with the poor district of it in the forest while the richer areas were in the cave systems of the mountains to hide them from the Grimm, despite the fact that never worked. 

“How do you explain yourself,” one of the council members asked. “If I even try you will simply use my words against me,” Ryan said. He had been raised on the streets and arrested multiple times. This wasn’t the first time he was on trial, but it was the first time he was wrongly accused this time. 

“Ryan, when I took you into my school I never expected you to be a murderer,” Ironwood started. Ozpin stepped in front of him and held up his hand to interrupt Ironwood. “Brute force and guilt won’t work on Ryan if he is truly in the wrong, you of all people should know that with his background James,” Ozpin said. 

Ryan was impressed. He had never met Ozpin before and yet here he was explaining to someone that knew him for five years know how Ryan never felt guilt for his actions anymore. “Tell me Ryan, did you do it?” Ozpin asked. Ryan felt compelled to tell Ozpin everything. He didn’t know why, but he felt like he could trust Ozpin. “No I didn’t,” he answered. 

Ozpin nodded his head and then stood up. He pressed a button on Ironwood’s desk and a screen started to lower itself. Pictures of what was left of Shade started to flash on the screen. “Then who did Ryan?” Ozpin asked taking control of the interrogation. “My team did. They betrayed me and left me to die in that village,” Ryan said. 

“Why did they do that?” Ozpin asked. Ryan wasn’t sure if Ozpin believed him or not. Ozpin’s voice was hard for him to read. “I don’t know,” Ryan answered. Ozpin nodded his head and then turned to look at Ryan again. “So your team randomly betrays you for no reason, knocks you out, kills everyone there, and then leaves so that you could take the fall? Does that sound correct?” Ozpin asked. 

Ryan realized that Ozpin was on his side here. He almost felt as if his joy would take over here. No one had ever stuck up for Ryan before today. “I suppose. They never gave me a reason for their betrayal. They simply knocked me out and left once everyone was dead,” Ryan responded. 

“It could all be a lie!” one of the council members said refusing to listen to Ryan and Ozpin. “If it’s not a lie then what happens?” Ozpin asked. “Then he will be made a war hero. We don’t have enough proof to let him go free!” The same councilman said. Ryan had to stop himself from glaring. “We also don’t have enough proof to execute him!” Ozpin said.

“Then what do you propose?” Ironwood said. Ozpin looked back at Ryan and gave him a reassuring, confident smirk. “I propose that you exile him from Atlas,” Ozpin said. “Exile? Ozpin he’s on trial for murdering an entire village!” Ironwood said. Ozpin looked at Ironwood before responding, “He’s not even on a real trial. You brought him in here just to execute him, and his name was never released. Exile him and I promise that he won’t be a bother to you any longer.”

Ironwood was left speechless. The council was speechless. Even Ryan was speechless. Ozpin had an excellent point. Ironwood sighed and pressed the button that was keeping Ryan contained. He pulled out the key for Ryan’s constraints and removed them. 

Ryan rubbed his wrists and then stood up glaring at Ironwood. He held out his hand to Ryan, “Give me your ID Ryan. You aren’t a huntsmen anymore,” Ironwood said. Ryan was going to protest, but he realized he couldn’t fight anymore. He handed over his identification that showed he was a huntsmen. 

“Ozpin, get him out of my sight,” Ironwood said as he walked towards the window he used to look over Atlas. Ryan gritted his teeth, but Ozpin simply grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. Ryan looked away and Ozpin started to leave the room. Ryan took one last look at Ironwood and headed in Ozpin’s direction. 

The two walked in silence until they reached the airpads. “Tell me Ryan, do you still want to be a huntsmen?” Ozpin asked. Ryan was a bit surprised by the question. “Yes,” he answered. “Why?” Ozpin asked for his response.

Ryan stood there for a moment before answering Ozpin’s question. “Ever since I was a child I have wanted to help people. I grew up on the streets, so I know what a hard life is, and even if someone is in the same situation I went through as a kid, I can be slightly happier knowing that they at least won’t be eaten by Grimm since we can protect them,” Ryan said. 

Ozpin smiled at Ryan before sighing. “Such naivety comes at a cost Ryan. You’re still young, and I don’t expect you to understand. I used to have that same mindset before I realized that no matter what we do, the Grimm will always exist,” he said. Ozpin then pulled out a card and handed it to Ryan. 

Ryan’s eyes went wide as he took the card. It was a huntsmen identification for the kingdom of Vale. “You can never return to Atlas Ryan. If you do you will be arrested and executed for breaking your exile, but that doesn’t mean you can’t live in Vale. Come to Vale with me, and I promise you that you can continue to be a huntsmen,” Ozpin said offering his hand for a handshake.

Ryan shook Ozpin’s hand. It was the best offer he was probably going to get. “I thought I couldn’t be a huntsmen anymore though,” Ryan said. Ozpin smirked and laid his hand on Ryan’s shoulder, “You can’t, and that’s why every mission you do will no longer be counted as yours, but I will still treat you like a hunstmen and I will make sure that the few people allowed to know you are a huntsmen as well do too,” Ozpin said.

“What do mean the few allowed to?” Ryan asked. “I mean that you will be provided an apartment and supplies to survive,” Ozpin said stepping on a Bullhead followed by Ryan. Ozpin told the pilot to fly back to Vale and with that they were heading to Vale. 

“Tell me Ryan, do you want revenge against your team?” Ozpin asked. Ryan knew what the answer was but remained silent because he knew Ozpin wouldn’t agree. “I believe that if what you say is true then team WRTH needs to be brought to justice, and you are the best chance we have to stop them,” Ozpin said.

Ryan snapped his head to look at Ozpin in surprise. Ryan had just been told he could get his revenge against his team. “I’m not saying to kill them, I do want you to try and bring them in alive, but if they have to die so be it,” Ozpin said. Ryan nodded his understanding.

“Any questions?” Ozpin asked. “I have a couple,” Ryan said. “For one, why are you helping me? We’ve never met before,” Ryan said. Ozpin smiled and then answered quickly, “When you were dragged into that room I saw the eyes of a man who was betrayed, and wanted to make the people responsible pay. I knew immediately that you didn’t do what the council thinks you did.” 

Ryan understood and nodded his head. “Okay second question. Why are you taking me to Vale to hunt down an Atlysian huntsmen team?” He asked. Ozpin responded quickly again. “Do you honestly think they would stay in Atlas? I believe they left as soon as they could, and the best place to hide would be in Vale since Mistral and Vacuo are much farther then Vale,” Ozpin said. 

“Alright, final question,” Ryan said as he pulled out his weapon Black Thorn. “I want to make a new weapon, do you have the supplies to do so?” Ryan asked. Ozpin nodded but asked a question in return. “Why do you want a new weapon?” 

Now it was Ryan’s turn to smile. “I love Black Thorn like it was my own child, but Black Thorn can’t take on any of the weapons my team has. I was out tactician because I was able to calculate the enemy forces and could formulate plans quickly. That’s my semblance, I can make plans depending on the surroundings almost immediately. That’s how I know I need to remake Black Thorn,” Ryan explained.

“Alright then, you will be given access to our best supplies,” Ozpin said. The rest of the trip was made in silence. When the ship finally landed Ryan and Ozpin stepped off. 

Ozpin led Ryan to the weapon parts that Ryan needed. “Need any help?” Ozpin asked. Ryan shook his head as he looked in awe at all the parts. “Not thank you,” he said as he grabbed the same exact metal that Black Thorn was made from. “Thanks again for the help Ozpin,” Ryan said.

“Not a problem Ryan, just make sure to stop your team,” Ozpin said leaving the room. Ryan started focusing on constructing his weapon. He was amazed by the amount of parts he could choose from. As he constructed the new weapon he already had it’s new name in mind, Guilty Thorn. “I’m coming for you William, then I am getting my revenge!” Ryan said to himself. 

\--------------------

“It appears Ryan escaped execution after all William,” Taylor said walking into the same room as William. William was the leader of team WRTH, and Taylor was one of his partners along with Henry.

“That so?” William asked standing up. They were hiding in the underground caves of Mountain Glenn, only a few miles away from Vale. “Yes,” Taylor responded simply. 

William smirked and then turned to face Taylor. “Then we might get an enjoyable fight after all,” William said. Taylor smirked and the two of them continued to talk about how Ryan needed to be killed before they could continue with their plans.


End file.
